The Player vs The Gymnast
by The Real Alyssa R. Cullen
Summary: Alice has just started Luna college. A school where you have to be talently gifted to succede.While there she meets Jasper Whitlock the schools player.To unliking she has him as her roomie.When Jasper takes sight of Alice, he want her but she has a plan.


I was driving down the road headed toward my new school, well college actually. I had all my stuff in the back of my old, roaring truck. I pulled into the parking lot and stepped out of my Porsche. I headed into the gym where I was supposed to get my dorm key and schedule. I walked up to the first table labeled 'KEYS'.

"Name?" The lady asked form behind the table. There were about 12 folding tables up and each had a person giving out papers.

"Alice Brandon." The lady rummaged through a box with the letter 'B' on it. "Brandon. Ah, yes here you are. Room 244. That's in the Co-Ed dorms." I made a face. _Crap! I don't wanna share a room with a guy!_ She came out of her working self and said "I'm Amy. Alice, Good luck. I really mean that. Your gonna need it. If you ever need to, stop by my room. 245. Your gonna get tired of you roomie within a week. Almost guaranteed."

"You know who it is?" I asked her pleadingly.

"Next. Sorry. You'll just wait to find out when you get there." She gave me an apologetic look.

"Thanks." I murmured and walked out to my Porsche.

On the way out there I noticed how sunny it was here today. What am I kidding I'm in California .I pulled up to a building and walked in. The sign outside said 'Co-Ed Dorms 1-249'. "_Greaaaaat. I just want to spend all my time with some stupid, perverted, dumb ass!" _I thought as I walked into the building.

The halls were jam-packed. Most of them were guys so I gave up the hope that I would be sharing a room with a girl. Some people leaning against the walls listening to music, some were throwing a football over everyone's head, and some were just running around. It kinda looked like they were playing tag, like elementary kids, chasing after each other.

I noticed a guy with short hair, throwing a football with another boy that looked like it could be his brother. He saw me looking at him and winked at me. He threw the ball so close to me I ducked out of the way. I stood up and shot him a death glare. He just stood and laughed. Oh the nerve of some people! His buddy threw the ball back to him and I started to walk away.

As soon as I got near the doors I heard a whistle from behind me. I turned around to find none other than the asshole that threw the football at my head. A Chris Brown song came onto one of the radios sitting in the hall. I wasn't sure but I thought it was called _Excuse Me Miss_. The guy started singing.

"I don't know your name but excuse me miss. I saw you from across the room." He kept singing and every time I tried to leave he would stand in my way. "I saved the last dance for you!" He sang. I could feel the tears start to well up and I pushed the guy out of the way.

My ex-boyfriend sang that song to me at the High School graduation party. 'I saved the last dance for you.'…I could still hear his voice in my head. The tears started to fall and I quickly rubbed them away with the back of my hand. Connor is gone now and I will probably never see him again. That fact had yet to take root in my brain. It really was the last dance and that dance means more to me now than ever. I wished I could see him again. I missed him so much. We had agreed to try to keep the long distance relationship thing going but I was afraid that it wouldn't work out.

I got to the stairs and there was a couple holding hands walking up the stairs. I didn't really want to look for my room on the first floor incase that guy came to talk to me, so I trudged sadly up the stairs after the happy couple. They started kissing- no, more like making out- almost at the top of the stairs.

"Get a room" I said to them and the guy turned around to face me.

I knew he was going to tell me off but instead he said "Thanks never would have thought of that. You should come with me." I just stared at him like he was insane. "I have a boyfriend offer." I half lied, I had a boyfriend. His voice! Oh my god! You just want to melt when you hear it.

He had gorgeous sapphire eyes- I immediately got lost in them- blonde hair and perfect features. The girl was tall, skinny, long brown hair, and you could tell by the way she was kissing him that she was a slut. But, at the same time, I sorta wanted to be the slut kissing him. _Whoa there Alice! See that? He was kissing HER! Not you, so don't even get your hopes up._

I could tell in the back of my mind that he was someone that you don't want anything to do with but also you want to be with him 24/7. My mind had him labeled already: PLAYER!!!! He winked at me and the slut dragged him out into the hall and away.

I went down the same hall after five minutes of sitting in the stairwell. I had walked all the way up to the seventh floor. I got up when I heard some guys coming up the steps. I looked down the middle opening and saw that it was the guy that was singing to me earlier._ What! Is he stalking me!?_ I quickly got out the door and started walking down the hall.

As I was walking down the hall I could hear the two guys talking behind me. "Hey are you new here?" The one that sang asked.

"Yeah," I murmured back. "I am. Why?"

"`Cause you look lost that's why. Want some help?" he didn't wait for me to answer, instead he walked over and took the paper out of my hands.

"Oh, I'm Luke and this is my brother from another mother, Nick. Literally. He is my half brother."

"Mary Alice. But never call me that. Call me Alice, or I'll kick in the face." He didn't ask me for my name but I gave it to him anyways. I figured he would ask anyways.

"That's a pretty name. So do you want some help?" he asked and Nick nodded. Apparently the offer was from both of them.

"Yeah that would be great. Thanks a bunch." He smiled at me and grabbed my bag duffle bag from my shoulder.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"I'll carry it for you. Don't worry I won't steal it." He joked and winked at me.

"You don't have to do that Felix. But hey, thanks." Hey, he is pretty big, I don't think my one bag will be that big of a burden for him.

We got into the elevator and he hit the last button for floor number seven. _Awkward silence._ "So um… Where are we going?"

"Not much farther. Just about 2 minutes." Then spoke up. He hadn't talked the whole time. "Um…Luke are we taking her to our room or hers?"

"Dude I cannot believe you just said that." He shoved the paper at him. "We are taking her to her room. Duh!"

"Oh…My… GOD!!! Alice I'm so sorry!" Nick said as he gave me a sad look.

"Dude shut up! You don't want to freak her out before she even meets the guy!" I groaned.

"So there is no chance at all that I'm rooming with a girl at this point?" I knew I was rooming in the co-ed dorms but there was still a slight chance I would room with a girl. Nick and Luke room together.

"None at all Alice. Sorry. My room is across the hall. You can stay there if you like." He winked at me suggestively.

"Luke shut up! Don't be such a perv." Nick yelled and then quietly added "You don't automatically get dibs on asking her to shack up with you! You don't get to be first!"

"Never ever ask me again because I do have a boyfriend" I half truthed. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Nick laughed "Ooooooh! Rejected!"

I cleared my throat. "As I was saying. Can you actually believe that you're not the first person to ask me to go to their room with them in the hour that I've been here?"

"What?!?!? Someone beat me to the punch! Who was it! I'm gonna beat the crap out of him!" He looked around to see if there was anyone around, probably going to 'Beat the crap out of them'.

"Describe him to me." Luke asked.

"Um no! You're not going to go beat up someone just because of me!" I awkwardly added.

"Describe him for me please. And I promise I won't touch him. Over this." he mumbled the last part so low I could barley hear him. I could tell that he was lying but decided to tell him anyways.

"Um…Well." I stood there thinking of the best way to describe the guy. "Um….." I repeated.

"If you had to say he was a famous person who would he be?" Nick added trying to be helpful.

"Um…, well I don't know. He is kind of hard to describe." My face twisted with concentration.

"Whitlock." They answered when I couldn't come up with a name.

We arrived at my door. 244. "So Alice,….um here's my number call me when you want to get away from your roomie. Or just come across the hall. 245." Luke told me nervously. He pulled out a red pen and wrote his number on it. His hand shook as he scrawled out his number. "I promise I won't do anything to you. We can just hang out as friends. Okay?"

"Yeah sounds great Luke! Um can I call you Luke or do you want me to call you Lucas?" I ranted.

"Luke's fine." He smiled and his attitude was contagious, because I smiled back at him. "Thanks a bunch again Luke, Nick you too." I gave them both a quick peck on the cheek and stuck my key in the door. "Don't think anything is gonna happen `cause of the cheek peck. I do that to everyone. You're not special. Just my friends."

"See ya later Alice." They walked over to there door and went inside.

I took a deep breath and swung the door open. I took a few steps inside a closed the door. "Hello? Anyone home?" I called. Then just as I turned the corner I ran right into something-no not _something_- I ran into a _someone! _"Sorry!" I said. They helped me regain my balance.

"You may want to watch where you're going next time." I could hear the smile in his voice probably because I was still in his arms. His voice was beautiful. I actually melted a little bit in to his arms.

Someone cleared their throat and she said "Excuse me. That's my boyfriend you're hanging all over." I looked up to see none other than Whitlock holding me in his arms and smiling down at me.

"Um will you let go of me Whitlock?" I asked. He looked so shocked that I knew his name. You could probably fit a whole cow in his mouth right now his jaw was so low.

He recovered quickly and his face went hard. He completely ignored the girl I saw him with earlier and asked "Why did you call me Whitlock?" Now I felt stupid. Maybe I had the wrong name.

"That's your name isn't it? Something Whitlock?" I asked him puzzled.

"Yeah but everyone I know would tell you my first name. Well most of everyone. My name is Jasper. You?"

"Mary Alice Brandon, but call me Alice unless you want to die." I smiled timidly.

"Um excuse me! Jasper! You're supposed to be with me in your arms not her! I'm your girlfriend for Pete's sake!" That other girl screeched.

"Oh um that's Maria," He spoke to me "She is not my girlfriend." He turned to look at Maria..

"And how many times do I have to tell you that I'm _NOT_ your boyfriend?!?!?!" "But Jazzy!"

"Don't 'But Jazzy' me Maria. That's insane! You know that I'm not going out with you and if I was I would be dating about five people at one time! You know me." He said the last bit with a smile but I could tell he was ashamed of it and had a sad look in his eyes. I could also tell that that was not the first impression he wanted to make on me either. _And_ I could tell that he wanted to start over, with Maria _gone_. Or maybe that last part was just me.

"Maria just go. This is over and there is nothing left to say but goodbye." He told her. He was trying to be nice and I could tell. Maria glared at me the whole time before she turned her gaze to Jasper.

"You'll be sorry." She said matter-of-factly as she closed the door.


End file.
